


Day 14

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Nick Clark, Breathplay, F/M, Introspection, Kinktober, Top Luciana Galvez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: She steals the breath from his lungs.





	Day 14

She takes the breath from his lungs – literally and metaphorically.

It’s whenever Nick sees her, whether she’s across the room or he’s waking up next to her. Her sun-kissed skin, her long dark hair, her warm eyes. He could lose himself in Luciana. Maybe that’s not healthy but he’s always had an addictive personality and a woman is so much better than drugs. So if she steals his breath, his heart, his mind when he just sees her, then so be it.

And if she steals his breath with her fingers wrapped around his throat, with her body melded to his and her lips brushing his jaw, then _so be it_.

Of course, he thinks these things when her hand is actually wrapped around her throat – when she’s a heavy weight in her lap, when she’s riding his cock. His focus wavers likely due to lack of oxygen. She loosens her grip slightly and he’s back to the present, back to the moment where they’re _together_. Where they’re _making love_.

(He teases her with that term. She thinks he’s silly when he says it but they both know it’s true, both know it’s the only thing to describe them.)

(Nick’s had other loves, other partners, but none of them were like Luciana. Self-destructive and toxic. _Wholesome and healthy._ He’s got bad taste or maybe just bad luck. He’s got a string of ex-lovers, all of them dead by now, that were never good for him, even if he loved them with all his heart. Luciana is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.)

She stills above him, his cock inside her. She tilts her head to the side. There’s sweat on her brow, above her pink lips; a strand of her dark hair slips over her shoulder. “You look like you’re about to write me a sonnet,” she says with a breathy chuckle. She leans in and Nick can feel the ghost of her lips against his ear. “I think you’re distracted.”

(“You’ve got the soul of a poet.”

Maybe the only thing he got right.)

“I just… I love you so much.”

She smiles down at him, a contrast to the way her fingers constrict around his throat, forcing the air from his lungs and preventing him from sucking down more. “I love you too, _mi amado_ ,” she replies. “Let me show you.”

She does. She shows him her appreciate in languid movements, in feather-light touches that turn hard in a moment. She kisses him, wet and sloppy, and trails a line down his jaw and the column of his neck. Usually, he’s the one giving hickies but he doesn’t mind as Luciana sucks a dark bruise into his neck. He’s proud to wear her marks. He’s proud to wear the imprints of her hands on his neck. He’s proud to be hers.

She brings them both to the edge, gently coaxing them along with murmured sweet nothings and skillful ministrations. Her walls spasm around his cock and he comes so hard he sees stars; when the stars fade, he sees her, and she’s more beautiful than anything in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
